Storm in a Teacup
by ss9
Summary: BBC Servants, Walter Corey has a secret will a trip to the bottom of the garden with a certain houskeeper cause him more trouble that it's worth?
1. Chapter 1

- - -

There where times when Walter Corey regretted his career choice, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, high pay, vaunted status, your own room and the freedom to where whatever waistcoat you damn well pleased. What he hadn't realised was that the position also had it's downfalls, having to listen to the Earl drone on and on about not having enough to spend his fortune on, or spending his every waking hour wondering just what his bloody conniving footmen were up to behind his back. Perhaps all that he could have stood if it wasn't for the additional burden of being dragged into every single domestic argument, the Taplow's equivalent of King Solomon, each dispute as inane and impossible as the next. Take his current situation, if he had only followed in his father's footsteps and taken over the farm then he would never have been forced out of doors following his ranting housekeeper to find the head gardener when rain threatened.

"Mr Jarvis have you heard a single word I have said?"

"hmmm." The Butler murmured un-committingly his eyes raised to the very threatening black clouds that were rolling down from the surrounding hills. "Of course Mrs Ryan."

"Well then?"

"Well what?"

"What are you going to do about it, I simply do not have enough time to do all the cuttings required for the house and Mr Simpson's refusing to do it and I will not have some jumped stable hand who doesn't know his hydrangeas from his hyacinths!"

"Yes Mrs Ryan, I can only imagine what a catastrophe that would be."

"You may very well scoff Mr Jarvis but you'll be laughing on the other side of your face when one of his Lordship's guests throws a hissy fit because someone apparently forget that roses were their favourite flowers and gave them daffodils instead. Oh have you forgotten what happened the last time with Lady Violet D'Mimsy?"

Repressing a shudder at the memory that name conjured up the Butler had flashbacks of flying vases, a face full of stagnant water and a rather red face terrifying virago bearing down at him at a good twenty knots. "You may have a point there Mrs Ryan, but could we possibly hurry it looks as though we are going to have a summer thunder storm?"

As casual as that statement might have sounded it suddenly seemed to have near prophetic accuracy as within seconds of the words leaving the butler's lips the skies opened and the rain began to pour down and they were forced to make a mad dash to the small gardener's hut that stood hidden in the edge of the woods.

"Mr Simpson?" The Butler called out as both he and the housekeeper barrelled into the hut only to find it suspiciously devoid of any gardener whatsoever. "Where the devil is he?"

"I don't know perhaps he heard us coming and made a run for it?" Mrs Ryan muttered testily leaning down to peer out of the little slatted windows. "It's really hammering down out there."

"Yes thank you I can see that for myself Mrs Ryan!" The butler snapped back his tone even harsher than normal and it caused his housekeeper to face him in surprise.

"There is no need to take it out on me, it is hardly my fault it started raining!"

"No but it is your fault I am stuck out on the dredges of the estate on a fools errand during a damn thunder storm! Any normal person would have realised it was going to rain and so put it off till later, or perhaps seen sense enough to ask the gardener to come to her but not you…No you have to go off tracking the poor man down and dragging me along for the ride, like I do not have enough work to do of my own without sorting out yet another of your pretty squabbles!" He ranted his face gradually turning a dark shade of red.

"Pretty squabbles why I…"

But a loud peel of thunder, which had them both practically jumping out of their skin, suddenly cut off the housekeeper's angry retort.

"That sounded close."

"Why thank you Mrs Ryan." A shaking butler snapped back. "Thank you for yet again pointing out the bloody obvious!"

"How dare you speak to me like that…"

"Oh just shut up!" The butler insisted his hands moving to cover his ears but not as Flora thought to drown out her arguments but to muffle the noise of the storm.

"Mr Jarvis…Mr Jarvis…" The Housekeeper repeated reaching over and pulling one of his hands off of his ears. "This rude behaviour is unacceptable why I…" Another long low rumble of thunder echoed around the valley but this one sounded right on top of them.

"Oh God make it stop." The Butler managed to groan out, sinking to the floor not caring that the housekeeper still had his hand in her firm grip he dragged her down with him burying his head in both hands.

"Mr Jarvis." Flora replied soothingly but this had little to no effect. So she wrapped her free arm around his shoulders and began to rub them soothingly. "It's alright it'll pass soon enough and we are quite safe in here I promise you."

"No we're not…I hate ruddy storms." The butler managed to gasp out, terrified shakes now gripping his frame as he turned into her embrace for comfort. "Ever since I was a lad."

"Well lots of people are frightened of storms." Flora replied reassuringly rubbing his shoulders as she would a young child. "It is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Small children, animals and vapid girls!" The Butler snorted in derision yet his grip on her tightened with very clap of thunder until Flora wondered if he would squeeze the life right out of her. "Name one other adult so pathetic…"

"You are not pathetic and besides many people have phobias about strange things at least yours is actually frightening…I am sure most people stuck out here in this storm would be anxious."

"You're not."

"No but I am frightened of other things…" Flora replied softly, running her fingers up to smooth back his head.

"Like what?"

"hmmmm…" The housekeeper answered blankly her attention fixed on the texture of his soft blonde hair under her fingers and the appealing way it curled over his collar. "Sorry what?"

"What are you frightened of?" The Butler asked, the tremor now absent from his voice as he found something interesting to focus on.

"No it's too embarrassing."

"Tell me please…"

It was that soft almost childlike tone that got to her. "Ducks…well any sort of bird really, but ducks, swans and geese are the worst."

Snorting in amusement the butler echoed back. "You are not really frightened of ducks you are pulling my leg Mrs Ryan."

"I knew it was a mistake, you horrid man…" The Housekeeper spluttered trying to push him away, and to think she thought he might actually be able to understand her fear.

"I'm sorry it's just why ducks?" Jarvis asked genuinely intrigued as he caught hold of her hand and pulled her back down to the floor, this time settling for squeezing her hand every time the thunder peeled.

"When I was little, three or four, my brother took me to the village green he was supposed to take me to feed the ducks but instead went off to play cricket with his friends, so I went over to the pond on my own. I got out my scraps and began feeding them, then suddenly they were everywhere I couldn't move and when I did they followed me. The swans were as big as I was and they were so aggressive. Then I tripped over my apron and they just swarmed all over me, trampling and pecking me and I kept screaming until someone came…I just can't forget it, I can hardly bare to go down to the pond at all even looking at a dead one brings me out in Goosebumps."

"I'm sorry you're right that sounded terrifying." The butler muttered conciliatorily glancing down at their joined hands, which now the housekeeper was squeezing back just as hard as he was. Taking a deep breath he realised he owed her the same respect she had shown him. "I slipped out of the house as a lad in the middle of the night to do some scrumpin', got caught in a storm I climbed a tree in the orchard and thought I'd be safe. Never been so bloody scared in all my life felt like the whole world was ending then the next tree got struck with lightening, went up like a piece of tinder."

"You were alright?"

"I'm here that much is obvious, I didn't get more than singed but I've never been able to stand a storm since…At Taplows I usually find an excuse to go hide down in the cellar until it's over, at night I hide under my bed…" He broke realising how many additional secrets he had just let slip out and he blushed obviously even in the dim light.

"I can't go into Lady Mary's sitting room alone because I am afraid of her pet Budgerigar!" Flora admitted drolly watching as the butler's face creased up with laughter that he tried valiantly to suppress. Watching his predicament and realising how ridiculous it must have sounded Flora couldn't keep her own giggles down either.

"Bertie…You're actually afraid of deaf… too fat to waddle… let alone fly… Bertie? Jarvis choked out his entire body shaking from laughter.

"Yes I am! I tell you the bird is evil, he is just lulling everyone into a false sense of security…"

"What is he going to do? As far as I can see all the bloody bird does is eat and expel waste, so unless you think he is going to try and use his bulk to crush you or defecate over you favourite tablecloth?"

"Stop it, it is not funny Mr Jarvis!" Flora choked out.

"Really then why are you laughing Mrs Ryan?"

"Delayed shock I imagine, it does funny things to people or so I have heard."

"Oh you wonderful, exasperating, witty woman I have missed you." The butler spluttered, not realising what he had said until Flora suddenly stopped laughing. For a moment there was a tense silence and Jarvis inwardly cursed himself, the storm and Flora for being the original reason they were out there.

"I've missed you to." The Housekeeper replied so softly he almost didn't catch it, but he did feel the accompanying squeeze on his hand. "I've hated the last few months…I had hoped we could put it behind us when you came back from Cumberland."

"Then let's!" Jarvis suddenly snapped impatient to have all this nonsense over with.

"Could it be that simple?" Flora asked hopefully catching the butler's eye unable to read his expression in the gloomy light.

"Nothing is ever that simple, but if we both want it then at least we can try."

"I want it!" Flora replied solemnly holding Walter's gaze, her voice thick with some undisclosed emotion. "I want it very much!"

"What do you want Flora?" The words were out there and they couldn't be taken back. Jarvis couldn't even think why he had said them except that there was something in her eyes that drew him, something that they had both sidestepped for far too long.

"I…I don't know what you mean?" The Housekeeper spluttered pulling her gaze away from his but from the furious blush that now graced her cheeks he could tell easily that she had gotten his meaning perfectly.

"Do you want to be colleagues, friends or…."

"Or."

"Was that a question of your own or an answer to mine?" The butler retorted. "If it is really clarification you require I suggest you come over here to get it." He added patting the floor beside him with his free hand.

"Walter…" Flora muttered warningly her eyes wide with barely contained fear.

"Flora this is your choice, but I will not ask you again."

"I want more." The housekeeper managed to blurt out. "But…"

"You're frightened of this, of me?"

"Not you!" Flora insisted reaching out to catch his other hand. "Never you!"

"Of us then? Of what it would mean?"

Nodding slightly Flora bit down on her lip. "I am frightened of loosing myself, I almost did once before but I stopped myself when I realised that he wouldn't be there to catch me…I don't know if I can find the courage to try again?"

"Then we will take things nice and slowly Mrs Ryan…Flora." He added softly getting to his feet and reaching down to help the housekeeper to her feet. "But now I think we should be heading back…Funny I didn't even hear the storm finish." Offering her his arm as he pushed open the door he was pleasantly surprised when instead she slipped her hand into his.

Deliberately taking the long path back to the house they walked in contented silence, enjoying the freshness of the garden after the rain before making their way along the gravel paths. "It almost looks like a new world." The housekeeper replied dreamily bending down to sniff the heady scent of the climbing summer roses that grew along the outhouse walls.

Catching her gaze Walter smiled indulgently before bringing her hand up to his lips. Kissing her knuckles reverently he murmured softly. "Oh but it is."

- - -


	2. Prequel Teaser

- - -

Sometimes a Butler's work was never done. Sighing dramatically Walter Corey reluctantly left the relative sanctuary of his office and headed up to the guest wing where the latest little problem awaited him. Grousing under his breath he scowled at any fellow servant he passed, in particular his skiving footmen who seemed to be cowering in the stairwell for some reason all their own; barking at them did little to ease his own bad mood but it was gratifying to see them jump out of their skins at the slightest provocation. Striding down the wide corridor he heard the situation before he could see it, a loud booming posh voice was delivering a tongue lashing of some magnitude, and there was only one possible candidate, an aristocrat with the vocal capacity of Tappleton's marching band only less pleasing on the ear, and that was definitely saying something as the local town was certainly not famed for it's musical talent! In fact if he recalled correctly the highlight of the musical calendar was the annual belching and whistling competition.

Pushing open the door he certainly wasn't expecting the antique and incredibly expensive Ming vase that came hurtling towards his head. Acting instinctively he dove for the vase grasping the base with the tips of his fingers and as if in slow motion realisation dawned, as the half full vase continued to spin and a stream of stagnant water caught him plum in the face. Spluttering as he wiped the dregs from his face and flicked the mulch from his jacket Mr Jarvis risked a glance up at his audience. Her ladyship's furious red face was evident but it was Mrs Ryan's conflicted expression that caught his attention, as she couldn't quite decide between concern and hilarity.

"Your Ladyship Mrs Ryan…"

However the rest of the sentence was lost as the twenty stone aristocrat decided to transfer her ire to a new victim and the part of his brain that governed speech slowly shut down in terror and ran all the way home. Bearing down on him at a good seventeen knots, surprisingly fast for a woman of her girth, Jarvis found his only avenue escape cut off as he backed terrified against the wall. Glancing across at the housekeeper he pleaded silently for assistance, but his pleas were ignored as Mrs Ryan took advantage of her ladyship's distraction and made for the door.

"Daffodils….Daffodils!" The irate aristo fumed waving the poor flowers under the butler's chin, practically whacking him about the face with the offending flora. "Do you know who I am, fobbing me off with Daffodils!"

Unable to speak, to even think of a suitable reply Jarvis drowned out Lady Violet's rants, his gaze locked on the drooping flowers as they were thrust like a rapier towards him and a rather sadistic part of his brain wondered just where her ladyship was planning on sticking the offending vegetation. However at that very moment his salvation arrived as the door opened and in came a panting Flora Ryan, her arms laden down by the biggest tea tray he had ever seen. That certainly got her ladyship's attention, and in that moment when the poor forgotten daffodils fell to the floor the butler could have kissed Flora Ryan. Backing towards the door he waited for the housekeeper to finish pouring the tea and retrieve the dead flowers then taking her elbow they both beat a hasty retreat from the room.

It became quickly obvious from the way so many members of staff just happened to be hanging around in the upper corridor that they were just waiting with baited breath to find out what had happened, and the sight of a rather damp and flushed butler only added to their curiosity. Tightening his grip on the housekeeper's elbow Jarvis forced a smile on to his face, muttering between gritted teeth. "Not a word Mrs Ryan!"

- - -


End file.
